


Buon Compleanno

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Afrodita y éste no está precisamente del mejor de los humores, gracias al cielo que DM está ahí para empeorar el asunto. DMxAfro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Compleanno

-"¿Qué es esto?"

Preguntó con curiosidad, mostrando una cruel sonrisa y tocando con gentileza los pétalos de las flores amarillas que descansaban, envueltas en sucio papel periódico, sobre la mesa.

-"¿Tú qué crees?"- Le respondieron, a lo que él se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa, alzando sus cejas y emitiendo una gruesa y queda risa. –"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"

-"¿Es por mi cumpleaños?"

-"¿Acaso te he dado algo en una fecha que no fuese tu cumpleaños?"

-"No."- Prosiguió él, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor. –"Por otro lado, nunca antes me habías regalado algo."

-"Te dije que lo haría, ¿o no?"

-"No."- Con extrema lentitud pasó sus manos por el papel periódico, deshaciendo los nudos necesarios para liberar el manojo de narcisos con los que se encontró al entrar a la habitación. –"Te dije que tenías qué hacerlo."

-"Y yo te obedecí. Siempre hago lo que tú me dices."

Él rió, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano, aparentando una inocencia totalmente carente en su personalidad.

-"Me tienes más miedo del que deberías, Död Mask."

-"No. Tan sólo quieres hacerme creer que es así. Eso es para atraparme desprevenido y mostrar tu ira como verdaderamente es."

-"Tal vez."- Y dirigió nuevamente su atención a las flores, poniéndose de pie para colocarlas en un pesado jarrón de porcelana. –"Tal vez."- Repitió. –"¿Y por qué narcisos?"

-"Bah…"- Se alzó de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco, como si la respuesta fuese obvia. Lo era para él. –"Quería ir a lo seguro. ¿Y si te daba algo que te pareciera feo? Te gustan tanto las flores que imaginé que cualquiera estaría bien."

-"Pero, ¿narcisos?"

-"Pensé primero en las rosas, claro. Pero luego me di cuenta de que sería ridículo, como búhos a Atenas."

-"Como lanzar un grano de arena al mar."

-"Eso."- Frunció el ceño, rascándose la nariz con el dedo índice. –"¿Elegí mal? Todas las flores se me hacen iguales. No creí que hubiese diferencia."

-"No. No. Están bien."- Indicó con tanta tranquilidad que el otro no supo si creerle. –"Es mucho mejor que las rosas. Seguramente me hubieras traído unas quemadas o muy secas. No tienes buen ojo para la jardinería. Los narcisos son mejores regalos porque son menos delicados. Es más fácil equivocarse con las rosas que con los narcisos."

-"Bien."

-"Pero…"- Escuchó un suspiro de indignación por parte del mayor. –"¿Narcisos? ¿Acaso me quieres decir algo?"

-"Buon compleanno?"

-"Siempre pensé…"- Exhaló con pesadez, ignorando por completo las palabras del Santo de Cáncer. –"Que Narciso era un tonto."- Adivinó que sería interrumpido por lo que eligió sus siguientes palabras con rapidez. –"No por enamorarse de sí mismo. No. Eso nunca. Sino porque al dejarse desvanecer, pasando todo ese tiempo contemplando su reflejo, se mató a sí mismo, matando también a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Quien mata a la persona a la que ama merece la total condena de sus actos. No importa el motivo que tenga."

-"Si me lo preguntas a mí, yo creo que fue un idiota por no darse cuenta de que lo que hacía en ese arroyo no era sino verse a sí mismo. Hay que ser muy estúpido para que eso te pase. Como cuando los perros le gruñen a sus reflejos en los aparadores. ¡Todo un espectáculo! ¡La prueba misma de lo torpe que puede llegar a ser la naturaleza!"

El Santo de Piscis gruñó. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse mal por aquel pobre hombre. ¿Cuántas tonterías cabrían en esa dura cabecita suya? El número le seguía y seguía sorprendiendo.

-"El estúpido eres tú, que no tienes ni una gota de romanticismo en las venas."- Dejó las flores frente a una ventana y tomó nuevamente su lugar en la mesa a lado de su acompañante. –"¿Entonces? ¿Querías decirme algo con esos narcisos?"

-"Por favor."- Rió con nerviosismo, desviando su mirada al suelo. –"Me conoces bien. Si tuviera qué decirte algo lo diría y no andaría con ese tipo de sutilezas. Mi sentido del humor es mucho más burdo que eso."

-"Lo sé."- Recargó su espalda en la silla, cruzando la pierna y estirando su cuello hacia atrás. –"Ante mis ojos, tú eres el monumento a la torpeza humana."

-"Estás de mal humor."

-"No es cierto."

-"Sí. Lo estás."

-"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

-"No lo sé. Tal vez porque hoy eres un año más viejo."

-"¡Eso es ridículo!"- Pero el modo con en el que se inclinó hacia adelante y alzó la voz era la prueba de que el otro había dado en el clavo. –"¡No soy un año más viejo! Si acaso, soy un día menos joven que ayer."

-"Bien. Entonces, hoy eres 365 días menos joven de lo que lo eras hace un año."- Golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano derecha. –"¡Momento! ¡366 días! Este año fue bisiesto."- Recibió una mirada de advertencia, lo cual le obligó a retroceder sus pasos y corregir sus palabras. –"¿Y qué si ya no eres joven y bello? ¿No te basta con ser bello nada más?"- Por un segundo, podía jurar que algo en los celestes ojos de Piscis centelleó. –"¿El más bello de todos?"- Tragó saliva.

-"La belleza va de la mano con la juventud. El próximo año deberías de darme un cerezo."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Las flores de cerezo se desprenden de los árboles antes de marchitarse. Ellas mueren en todo su esplendor. Si acaso, me gustaría ser así."

-"¡Bah!"- Alzó el brazo derecho como si lo que Piscis acababa de decir fuese lo más estúpido que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida. -"Deja la muerte para gente loca como yo. Tú deberías de dedicarte a tus plantas y decoraciones y olvidarte de esas tonterías."

-"¿Me culpas por querer morir en un cuerpo bello?"

-"Te culpo por querer morir."

Callaron por unos segundos.

-"¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que puedes llegar a ser inquietantemente adorable."

-"No es cierto."

-"¿Me dirás que tu sueño no es el querer morir en batalla?"

-"¿Morir? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? He visto a los muertos. No parecen estar muy divertidos. Creo que disfrutaré de la vida todo el tiempo que me sea posible."- Recargó su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda. –"¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco te aconsejaría morir joven. Aunque sean almas de niños, sus apariencias se gastan, como momias. No iría bien contigo."

-"Entonces no me dejas muchas opciones."- Sonrió.

-"Claro que sí. Olvidarte del asunto y seguir con tu vida."

Piscis asintió, convencido de que aquella plática no los llevaría a ningún lugar.

-"Es fascinante, ¿sabes? Sólo alguien tan conocedor de la belleza como yo podría encontrarla en alguien como tú."

-"Ya ves."- Murmuró el otro. –"Soy un diamante en bruto."

-"Bruto sí, diamante aún no estoy seguro."

-"Stai zitto."

-"Bueno."- Pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos del otro. –"¿Qué me regalarás el próximo año, Masque?"

-"Absolutamente nada."- Estiró la mano y sujetó el brazo del otro, acercándolo a su rostro y robándole un beso. –"Creo que me va mejor cuando no te doy nada."

-"¿Si?"- Le tomó de la mano y lo guió fuera del comedor. –"Ya verás que no."

Pero el otro se detuvo, jalándolo hacia sí y dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que le sacó el aire. De no haber sido porque aquel comportamiento era tan poco común en él, lo hubiera alejado por el tosco trato. Sin embargo, decidió aceptarlo de quien provenía y lo tomó como el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía recibir de aquel hombre.

-"Buon compleanno."- Repitió. –"Al siguiente, comenzarás a descumplir."- Continuó como si algo en su cabeza le impidiera mantenerse callado y no arruinar el momento.

-"Estúpido."

Se dieron un segundo beso y continuaron con su camino a través del recibidor del Último Templo.

Al sentir la mano del otro apretando firmemente la suya, Afrodita pensó que tal vez el envejecer no sería tan terrible. Con alguien como Cáncer queriéndolo tan incondicionalmente, siempre podría sentirse hermoso.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic DMxAfro que tuvo más respuestas de las que esperaba (es decir, tuvo). No es un fic para tomarse en serio ni mucho menos. Creo que hay poco de esta pareja en la que no pase 'nada' y eso es lo que buscaba. Fic hecho para evento de esta parejita en el foro ss yaoi fanwork.
> 
> Stai zitto: cállate en italiano


End file.
